


the taste of hot chocolate

by iseemikimouse



Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, I dunno if it’s tooth rotting but it’s fluff, M/M, Soft Bang Chan, changlix are little shits, they just want Jisung to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: With hot chocolate on his tongue, Jisung gains the confidence he needs.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073474
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	the taste of hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to hollow for picking this pairing. It’s always fun to write for this ship :)

Jisung stands outside of the classroom, downing the last of his hot chocolate. The sweetness of the drink serving as his liquid courage. He takes a deep breath, chunking the paper mug away, before going in and making a beeline towards the back. Chan and the others were talking about something, Changbin’s head thrown back into a laugh when his eyes catch Jisung’s. He blinks a couple of a times, a low smirk making its way into his features. He sits up and turns around. 

“Hey Ji,” Changbin says. “You look like you’re in a rush.” 

Jisung throws Changbin a glare before looking at Chan, his heart pounding in his chest when he sees sleepy brown eyes. He releases a breath. 

“Can I talk to you?” Jisung asks, ignoring the gasps coming from his idiot friends. 

Chan smiles and nods him, getting from his chair. 

Jisung has half the mind to wrap his hand around his wrist and pull him away, but he keeps his hands to himself and waits patiently for the other to say goodbye. 

Jisung leads the way out of the classroom, his heart thinking in his chest and his palms are sweaty. He can feel the hot chocolate’s effect wearing off but he’s going to push through. He can do this. He can confess to Chan. 

As he leads the older to a semi private place, he can’t help but to think of the talks Changbin and Felix had given him a couple days before. They both had pulled Jisung by the ear and sat him down with their hands on their hips.  _ Talk to Chan _ , they both demanded.  _ It’ll be okay. _ Jisung could only sigh but then he came up with a plan.

He sighs as he walks a little ways ahead of Chan. He feels a bit dumb for kind of informing Chan as he’s leading him, but he needs to get his mind out of the gutter because he can do this. He can confess and it’ll be right. 

Jisung almost walks into a wall, his mind swirling around. 

Maybe not. 

The sugar still circulates around his body and his mind when he stops a little ways from the building. He takes another breath and turns around to face Chan who has an amused look on his face. 

“Is everything alright?” He asks and Jisung feels his cheeks heat up. 

“Yeah! Everything is fine,” he stammers out. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Changbin and Felix running behind a pillar and peeking at them. He can only sign and shake his head when Chan gives him a puzzled look. He can’t leave this area now. He’ll lose his confidence for this confession. 

“So um...” what a way to start Han Jisung. “I wanted to know if you-“ 

“Hey Chan!” A voice cuts in and Jisung sighs. He looks at the person who called Chan, seeing that it’s an unfamiliar man. Chan sighs and furrows his brows, an expression Jisung hasn’t seen often passes over his face. 

“Hey Mark,” Chan says, turning around with a sigh. “Is there something you need?” 

“Yeah, Professor Park is looking for you. Something about a paper you turned in?” 

Jisung wilts a little bit. That’s important.

“You better go,” Jisung says, all the confidence leaving his body. “It sounds important.” 

Chan turns around and looks at Jisung who just smiles at him. “Bu-“ 

“It’s Professor Park, you and I both know how hard it is to get a hold of him.” 

Chan looks at Jisung, with his brows furrowed. He releases a sigh and nods. “You’re right,” he says. “But afterwards, meet me at Heonie’s. We’ll talk there.” 

The next moment plays in Jisung’s mind over and over again after Chan has left for the professor’s office. Chan, maybe without thinking or with, walks up to Jisung and presses a gentle kiss against his cheek. 

Someone gasps and Chan is gone. 

Jisung stands there with a hand against his cheek and his mouth wide open in shock. 

Someone slams into Jisung’s shoulder. 

“What was that?” Yells Felix in Jisung’s ear. “Did you ask him?” 

Jisung looks to Felix before pushing the other away from him, his cheeks warm to the touch. 

“No. Uhh, nothing happened,” he stammers out. “Mark came and took him away.” He looks Felix in the eyes. “He kissed me.”

A wide smile stretches on his face. 

  
  


Jisung sits in the chair with his hands around a mug of hot chocolate. Maybe it had gotten messed up the first time but he can try again. He sips his drink, a smile reaching his face when Chan comes in. 

Chan spots him and walks over without ordering anything. The way he’s walking is making Jisung a little nervous because he’s not really walking, he’s stomping towards him. 

Jisung jolts when Chan plops his bag against the ground and walks straight to Jisung, his hands grabbing Jisung’s chin and pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. 

Jisung freezes, everything in his mind screaming because the  _ fuck _ just  _ happened _ ?

“Yes,” Chan says against Jisung’s lips. “The answer to your question is yes and it’s always been yes.” 

He pulls away, caging Jisung in the chair. 

“What?” 

Chan sheepishly smiles at him. “Felix yelled at me and told me what you were going to ask. Although I had a feeling.” 

Oh. That makes sense. 

Jisung looks at Chan again and blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind. “Can you kiss me again?” 

Chan laughs and does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @iseemikimouse


End file.
